kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald Lightseeker
"Prepare for glory!" Gerald Lightseeker 'is a hero unit that represents the Barracks upgrade path. He was the first hero to be unveiled by Ironhide Studios. He is one of the four melee heroes and one of the three free heroes. On the Steam version and mobile version, Gerald is unlocked after completing Pagras, the third level of the main campaign level. Description ''Defender of the righteous, punisher of the dark, protector of the innocent, crusher of evil beings, Gerald Lightseeker is the uncanny of Linirea's armed forces! His sword swings with class and elegance, his armor shines like the sun itself, his cape shakes with pure hope, ladies faint at the sight of his presence. If there's good, he will find it... if there's evil, he will crush it... if there's light, he will seek it! Three hoorays and a mug of light beer for Gerald Lightseeker, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics Skills '''Courage : Gerald Lightseeker will strengthen units in an AoE around him. Affected Units will emit a blue aura below their feet. This skill has a duration of 5 seconds. (Cooldown: 8 seconds) Shield of Retribution : Once used, Gerald Lightseeker will reflect enemy damage to the source, damaging enemies. It can't be used against enemies with area attack ability, which include Yeti (only on the Flash), Magma Elemental, Moloch, Forest Troll, Troll Breaker, etc. A demon's infernal combustion also cannot be blocked. The rate of triggering this skill increases as Gerald's level increases. Tips and Tricks Gerald is a pure melee hero, which means he could not attack flying enemies. Do not send Gerald towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. Bear in mind heroes in melee are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. Gerald works great at defending, yet he has great potential for tanking and controlling a path of enemies by himself. Do not hesitate to bring him alongside Reinforcements, to face tank enemies or a horde of weaker mobs. Retreat only when the waves get harder or the lane(s) where you sent Gerald starts to get overwhelmed. Better to retreat back to where your units are stationed to give him a chance to see another wave. Against bosses without instant-kill mechanisms; like The Juggernaut or Gul'Thak; Gerald could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreat as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. Against bosses with instant-kill mechanisms; such as J.T., Vez'nan or Sarelgaz; sending Gerald against the boss would be a pointless move resulting in his immediate death, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Quotes * Prepare for glory! * Honor guide me! * Come on, you wanna live forever? * I will cleanse this land! * (upon death) Ahhhh! Trivia *He's the only Hero available in the start of Kingdom Rush to not be a secondary hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. *The name Gerald is an old Germanic name that means Rule of the Spear. **'"Prepare for glory!"' - Spoken by King Leonidas in the graphic novel/film 300 **'"Honor guide me!" ' - The first of several quotes taken from StarCraft, this is a confirmation quote for the Zealot unit. **'"Come on, you wanna live forever?"' - Censored version of the Daniel Daly's (American sergeant, he was decorated twice with Medal of Honor) quote - "Come on you sons of bitches, do you want to live forever?" **'"I will cleanse this land!"' - The Wiki started by the developers states this is a quote from Diablo II. It is also a line from a song called The Cleansing by Nothing More. Gallery HeroSkill_Gerald_1.PNG|Shield of Retribution HeroSkill_Gerald_2.PNG|Courage Gerald_Action_1.PNG Gerald_Action_2.PNG Gerald_Action_3.PNG Gerald_Action_4.PNG Gerald_Action_5.PNG Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes